


Black Moment

by Taateli



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taateli/pseuds/Taateli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam stakes his claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Moment

Adam went to bar's bathroom. When he came back, he tried to find his way back to Sauli. But where had his boyfriend gone? He wasn't there where Adam left him. Adam walked around and tried to see those blond curls he knew so well. Soon he saw Sauli and smiled. But his smile slowly faded away when he saw that his boyfriend was laughing at something that handsome brunette with slim body had just said to him. Mystery man leaned towards Sauli and touched his arm and said something into his ear. Sauli smiled back and replied something. 

Adam watched all this with a serious face. What was that guy thinking? That he could just go and hit on his man? He turned his back to them and pushed himself through the crowd. He needed a drink. He wasn't really thinking clearly at the moment and he felt jealousy growing inside him. He ordered a shot of vodka and drank it at one gulp. Yes, he did know deep inside it wasn't a good idea. But his drunken head didn't want to do any reasonable decisions. 

If Sauli wanted to talk with that guy instead of him, let it be that way then. After all that other guy was slim and good-looking and brown haired and probably funnier than Adam. Adam closed his eyes and tried to count at ten, but his drunken mind got tangled somewhere around five or six. Fuck it! He wanted to go back where he could see them and mumbled some indifferent excuse me's while pushing people aside. There they were, still discussing and smiling to each other. Sauli doesn't even wonder where I am, Adam thought and felt furious towards that stupid guy who wanted to fuck with HIS GUY. Vodka he had just drunk was very fast messing up his brain and Adam felt he couldn't control himself anymore. 

He pushed aside some people and stepped towards them. Sauli saw him coming and smiled widely. But Adam didn't smile. No, he really didn't feel like smiling. His eyes were on the mystery man when he stepped right next to Sauli. His voice was colder than ice when he asked ”Do you know each other?”. Mystery man didn't smile anymore. He took a step back and said quietly ”No... Not really”. Sauli suddenly looked a bit worried. ”Adam, this is Jack, he used to study in Finland.” Adam didn't listen. He was staring the brunette with fiery eyes. ”You do know he is my boyfriend?” Adam put his arm around Sauli's waist and pulled him closer. Jack smiled uncomfortably and said ”I must go now. See ya around, I guess...” to Sauli and left quickly. 

Adam stared into darkness of the bar after Jack left. Sauli's hand was stroking his back trying to calm him down. Adam turned to face him and seriously stared at his eyes. Sauli could see Adam had drank one drink too much. ”Baby...” he tried to start but Adam stopped him. ”What was that about? You think I accept your flirting with other guys?” Sauli sighed and started to look desperate. ”It wasn't that, I told you he studied in Finland and he just told about that to me…” 

Adam shook his head and looked away. He knew that Sauli didn't mean to flirt, but the other guy certainly did. Suddenly he pushed Sauli against the wall and got so close to him that there wasn't even air between their bodies. Sauli took a fast breath and looked upwards into Adam's eyes. ”You are mine. MINE”, Adam whispered with low and determined voice while gazing at his boyfriend. He still wasn't smiling. Sauli could only nod. He felt Adam's demanding body against himself and couldn't help it; he was turning on. There was something in possessive Adam that made Sauli wanting to get on his knees and suck that gorgeous big dick. 

”I am yours. Only yours”, Sauli whispered already quietly panting. Adam pressed himself against him so that they could feel each other’s bulges growing. If it was for Sauli to decide, at that moment he could have let Adam use him right there, middle of the dark bar full of people. ”I'm taking you home right now” Adam said and grabbed Sauli's arm little bit tighter than was necessary. He walked his boyfriend to door without letting go. They took a taxi and got into backseat. Adam looked at his boyfriend and squeezed his thigh. His hand was slowly sliding upwards and Sauli had to bite his lip not to moan. They didn't want to get the driver's attention. 

They arrived to home and Adam quickly paid to the driver. Adam still held Sauli when they walked inside. Adam didn't talk. He pushed Sauli inside and said only ”Go to the bedroom and take your clothes off” before disappearing into the bathroom. Sauli was so turned on he practically run up the stairs and took his clothes off faster than ever. He didn't know which position might please his boyfriend so he just stood there when he heard the steps coming towards the room he was in. 

Adam stepped inside. Naked. Not smiling, not really paying attention to Sauli, but his dick nicely pointing up and making Sauli to want it badly. ”Get on your knees” Adam said with determined voice and grabbed his boyfriend’s hair when he obeyed. ”Suck it”. Sauli willingly did that and used his tongue skills to enjoy every bit of that hot piece of Lambert. Adam panted when Sauli hit his sensitive spots. Sauli used his best skills trying to impress his lover. He succeeded, because it didn't take long for Adam to stop him. 

”Get up” Adam pulled Sauli towards a bed and lied him down. Then he pushed his tongue into Sauli's mouth and they kissed passionately while their hands were wandering everywhere. Adam's hand was going under Sauli's ass trying to find its target. One finger quickly pushed inside Sauli making him moan. Adam wanted his Finn so badly he didn't have much patience anymore. While kissing Sauli his hand tried to find a lube and a condom to prevent the mess. He was quickly ready to penetrate into his boyfriend. They both groaned when Adam made that move. Sex was fast, it was sweaty, it was passionate, it was dirty and they loved every second of it. Sometimes Sauli just wanted Adam to be dominant like that and use him. It was hot. 

After they loudly came at same time, for a while they just lied there and breathed heavily. Adam got up and cleaned Sauli gently. Then he got back into bed next to his boyfriend and cuddled him. ”That was something.” Adam said. ”You know I am not really angry to you?” ”I know baby”, Sauli replied chuckling. ”As you know, sometimes I like it rough.”   
Adam thought about that for a moment. He loved this man so much. He looked at his guy and wiped his cheek. ”But, you are still mine and no one else's.” 

Sauli looked at the ceiling and smiled. He had a feeling that there was gonna be a lot more nice sex in their future.


End file.
